The present invention relates to a hand protection device for a vehicle. The vehicle can be, for example, a single-track vehicle, such as, for example, a motorbike.
Hand protection devices are customarily designed in the form of rigid bars which only carry out the function of hand protection, or as shell elements which serve to increase comfort by increased protection against wind or weather.
European paten document no. EP 1 852 341 A2 describes hand protection for a motorbike, the hand protection having an arm and a shield connected movably to the arm. Damage to the shield in the event of a crash of the motorbike is intended to be prevented by the movable shield.
U.S. patent document no. U.S. 2012/0234129 A1 describes a hand protection device for a motorbike, the hand protection device comprising a main part which is connected rigidly to a handlebar, and an arm part which is connected movably to the main part and to which a shield is fastened. The effect which is intended to be achieved by this is that a rider of the motorbike cannot trap his hands between the handlebar and the shield in the event of a crash.
A disadvantage with the hand protection devices known in the prior art is that they either only carry out a protective function, or else are of very large design because of a comfort function. In addition, it may be that a comfort function with the effect of protection of the rider against wind or weather is desirable only in certain weather and travel conditions which may change, for example, even during a journey.
An object to be achieved at least of some embodiments is to specify a hand protection device for a vehicle, which has both a protective function and a comfort function, wherein at least the comfort function can be variably adjusted by the rider of the vehicle.
The hand protection device described here for a vehicle has a protective bar, according to an embodiment. The protective bar is preferably connectable rigidly to a handlebar of the vehicle. For example, the protective bar can be fixedly connected to the handlebar in such a manner that its orientation with respect to the handlebar cannot be changed or at least not without a tool. The protective bar can either be connectable directly to the handlebar, or else indirectly via further connecting elements, such as connecting rods or the like. The protective bar preferably has a U shape with a first and a second end, wherein the two ends are each directly or indirectly connectable to the handlebar of the vehicle.
Furthermore, an extension element which is arranged movably with respect to the protective bar is provided, which extension element may also be referred to here and below as protective bar extension element, as first extension element or else as first protective bar extension element. The extension element can preferably be fixed at least in a first position and in a second position which is different from the first position. For example, the extension element can be connected in a manner mounted rotatably to the protective bar. The extension element is preferably connected directly to the protective bar at two ends via a respective rotary joint.
According to a further embodiment, the hand protection device has a flow-facing surface. The flow-facing surface of the hand protection device can be understood here as meaning that surface of the hand protection device which is approached by a slipstream which is opposed to the direction of travel of the vehicle, in particular to the forward direction of travel of the vehicle. The flow-facing surface of the hand protection device preferably corresponds in the first position of the extension element to a flow-facing surface of the protective bar. In the second position of the extension element, the flow-facing surface of the hand protection device is preferably enlarged in comparison to the first position.
In the case of the hand protection device described here, the extension element which is arranged movably with respect to the protective bar advantageously makes it possible for aeration of the hands by the slipstream or protection of the hands from the slipstream or rain to be able to be selected by the rider according to requirements.
According to a further embodiment, the extension element can be fixed in at least one further second position. The extension element can particularly preferably be fixed in a multiplicity of further second positions. The protective bar and the extension element are preferably designed here in such a manner that there is no gap between the protective bar and the extension element in its respective position.
For example, the extension element can be fixed by a latching mechanism. Alternatively or additionally, it is also possible for the extension element to be able to be fixed by a stop. The extension element can preferably be brought into the various positions, i.e. from the first position into the at least one second position, without a tool and can be fixed in the respective position without a tool. In other words, a rider of the vehicle does not require any tool in order to bring the extension element from one position into another position and to lock same there.
According to a further embodiment, the extension element can be fixed in a second position above the protective bar and in a further second position below the protective bar. That is to say, the extension element can be fixed in at least two second positions in which the flow-facing surface of the hand protection device is enlarged in comparison to the first position, wherein the extension element protrudes in a second position over the one side of the protective bar and protrudes in the other second position over the other side of the protective bar.
According to a further embodiment, the hand protection device has a second extension element which is arranged movably with respect to the protective bar and can be fixed at least in a first position and in a second position which is different from the first position. The second extension element may also be referred to here and below as second protective bar extension element. The flow-facing surface of the hand protection device preferably corresponds in the first position of the second extension element to a flow-facing surface of the protective bar. By contrast, in the second position of the second extension element, the flow-facing surface of the hand protection device is enlarged in comparison to the first position.
For example, the extension element and the second extension element can each be fixed in a second position, and therefore a flow-facing surface of the hand protection device is formed from a sum of the flow-facing surfaces of the protective bar, the extension element and the second extension element.
It may be possible, for example, that the extension element and the second extension element can each be fixed in a second position, and therefore the extension element and the second extension element protrude on two different sides of the protective bar.
According to a further embodiment, the extension element and the second extension element can each be fixed in a second position, and therefore the extension element and the second extension element protrude on the same side of the protective bar.
Furthermore, the hand protection device described here can have, in addition to the extension element or in addition to the first and second extension elements, one or more further extension elements which can be designed, for example, analogously to the described first or second extension element.
Furthermore, a handlebar for a vehicle is specified. The handlebar is connected to a hand protection device described here. The hand protection device connected to the handlebar can therefore have one or more features of the hand protection device described previously and/or below. The protective bar of the hand protection device is preferably connected rigidly to the handlebar of the vehicle. In particular, the protective bar can be fixedly connected to the handlebar in such a manner that its orientation with respect to the handlebar can either not be changed at all or at least not without a tool. The protective bar can either be connected to the handlebar directly, or else indirectly via further connecting elements, such as connecting rods or the like. The protective bar preferably has a U shape with a first and a second end, wherein the two ends are each connected fixedly directly or indirectly to the handlebar of the vehicle.
Furthermore, a vehicle is specified which has a hand protection device described here. The vehicle can be designed, for example, as a single-track vehicle, in particular as a motorbike, scooter or bicycle. Alternatively, the vehicle can also be designed, for example, as a “quad” or ATV (All Terrain Vehicle). The vehicle preferably has two of the hand protection devices described here, and therefore a rider of the vehicle can protect both hands gripping the handlebar of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.